Conventionally, a camera, sensor or other electronic device may be permanently affixed to a wall mount to provide a strategic angle for capturing video, sensory feedback or other information. In general, wall mounts are not as expensive as cameras and other devices, which reside on the surface of the mount. Also, the desire to monitor and utilize such monitoring devices in varying locations requires flexibility to remove the device from one mount to another mount without arduous removal requirements or certain hand tools.